metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Solid Snake
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND,Philanthropy,Sons of Big Boss |Augenfarbe = Grün |Haarfarbe = Braun |Spiele = Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 4 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear |creator = Hideo Kojima |voiceactor = David Hayter |japanactor = Akio Ōtsuka }}Solid Snake (* 1972), auch bekannt als David oder Iroquois Pliskin, ist ein legendärer Söldner mit außergewöhnlich guten kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Er ist einer der Klone, die aus der DNA von Big Boss zu Beginn der 1970er beim Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt gezeugt wurden. Die anderen noch lebenden Klone, seine genetische Brüder, sind Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake. Familie Solid Snake ist der genetische Sohn von Big Boss und wurde von Eva, auch unter dem Decknamen „Big Mama“ (Große Mutter) ausgetragen. Lange Zeit war er sich allerdings völlig unklar über seine eigentliche Familie, da er bei Adoptiv-Eltern aufwuchs. Big Boss war lediglich sein Mentor. Als dieser im Sterben lag, erzählte er ihm jedoch erstmals davon, dass dieser eigentlich sein Vater ist. Da auch Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake die genetischen Söhne von Big Boss sind, sind sie auch die Brüder von Solid Snake. Snake hatte nie eine Verbundenheit mit seiner "Familie". Er wusste nichts von seinen beiden Brüdern und Big Boss sah in ihm niemals einen Sohn (respektierte in aber als Soldat und Mensch). Er musste gegen jeden von ihnen Kämpfen und war meistens (indirekt) für ihren Tod verantwortlich. In MGS4 versöhnen sich Snake und Big Boss, der seinen letzten lebenden Sohn/Klon überzeugen kann das Leben das er noch hat nicht mit dem Kampf zu verschwenden. Geschichte Frühe Jahre''' ' Über seine frühen Jahre ist nur wenig bekannt. Snake wurde nach seiner Geburt von einer wohlhabenden Familie in Oregon adoptiert und verbrachte die ersten 10 Jahre seines Lebens mit Militärischem Training. Seinen ersten Einsatz bestritt er 1991 als Green Beret im Golfkrieg, mit dem Auftrag den westlichen Irak zu infiltrieren und ein mobiles Scud-Raketensystem zu zerstören. Eine Ironie, da ein Jahr zuvor Liquid Snake als Mitglied des britischen SAS am selben Einsatz beteiligt war, welcher jedoch gefangenommen wurde. Später schloss er sich Foxhound an und bekam auch persöhnlichen CQC-Unterricht von Big Boss. Nach dem Outer Heaven Zwischenfall jedoch schwor er sich keine Technik mehr zu verwenden die ihm "von einem Verräter beigebracht wurde" . In MGS4 jedoch bricht er seinen Schwur. '''Der Outer Heaven Zwischenfall ' 1995 wurde Solid nach Outer Heaven geschickt, eine Söldnerfestung die Ende der 1980er von „einem legendären Soldaten“ (Big Boss) gegründet worden war. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, unbemerkt in die Basis einzudringen, Gray Fox zu befreien (der erste Soldat, dessen Aufgabe es war Outer Heaven zu infiltrieren, der jedoch dabei in Gefangenschaft geriet), Metal Gear TX-55 zu zerstören und den Befehlshaber der Basis zur Strecke zu bringen. Im Laufe der Mission erfuhr er, dass Big Boss hinter Outer Heaven steckt. Er verwundete ihn und zerstörte Metal Gear TX-55, noch bevor dieser einsatzfähig gewesen war. Aufruhr in Sansibar Wir schreiben das Jahr 1999. Die Erde steht vor eine Globalen Wirtschaftskrise, da langsam die Ölreserven überall auf der Welt ausgehen. Dr.Kio Marv, ein tschechischer Wissenschaftler, gelingt es eine Mikrobe (OILIX) zu entwickeln, die im Stande ist Erdöl zu produzieren. Doch der Wissentschaftler wird mitsamt der OLIXformel von einer Sölderagentur entführt. Solid Snake wird durch Colonel Campbell aus dem Ruhestand geholt, um den Doktor zu retten. Im weiteren Spielverlauf erfährt man das Big Boss der Drahtzieher ist und dem Vorfall auf Outer Haven überlebt hat. Bevor Snake zum Endboss gelangt, muss dieser viele Kämpfe mit ELitesöldnern bestehen, ebenso mit Gray Fox ( Der treuste Leutnant des Big Boss). Das Duell wird auf einem Minenfeld ausgetragen wird, wo Snake als Sieger hervorgeht. Im Finale stehen sich Vater und Sohn zum letzten Showdown gegenüber. Snake gewinnt diesen Kampf schwer, indem er sich aus einer Spraydose und einen Feuerzeug einen Flammenwerfer bastelt und so Big Boss schwer verbrennt, sodass man ihm für tot hält. Am Ende der Geschichte bringt Solid Snake die OILIXformel zurück und verschwindet nach Alaska in den Twin Lakes um dort sein Frieden zu bekommen Shadow Moses Zwischenfall 2005 Auf der Insel Shadow Moses Island wird eine Entsorgungsanlage für Atomsprengköpfe von den Sondereinheiten der nächsten Generation FOXHOUND übernommen. Ihre Forderungen sind die sterblichen Überreste von Big Boss. Werden ihre Forderungen nicht erfüllt, zünden sie eine Atomwaffe. Snake wird aus dem Ruhestand geholt um die Krise zu meistern. Er erfährt das die Sondereinheit der nächsten Generation durch Gentherapie stärker gemacht wurden. Die Elitekämpfer der Gruppe sind Psycho Mantis, Sniper Wolf, Decoy Octupus, Vulcan Raven, Revolver Ocelot und der Anführer des Widerstandes Liquid Snake, der Mann der Snakes Codenamen teilt. Solids Aufagebn sind folgende: Den Armstechpräsidenten Kenneth Baker und den Darpachef Donald Anderson zu retten und herausfinden, was die Terroristen vorhaben. Auch die Nichte des Colonells, Meryl, gehört unter den Gefangenen. Im Storyverlauf inflitiert Snake die Anlage, lernt Meryl und Hal Emmerich (Otacon) kennen und natürlich Gray Fox ( der als Cyborg Ninja rekonstruiert wurde). Schließlich erfährt man auch das Snake durch die Regierung benutzt wurde um als Träger für FOXDIE ( Biologische Waffe die Zielpersonen durch einen Herzinfarkt eliminiert.) zu fungieren, auch das Liquid und Snake Zwillinge sind und durch Big Boss Gene geklont wurden, wird dem Helden für immer prägen. Um Metal Gear zu deaktivieren müssen 3 Karten in den Computerterminal eingegeben werden. Unser Held wurde aber leider durch Master Miller ( Liquid) reingelegt, sodass Snake den Kampfroboter aktiviert. Im furiosen Spektakel kommt es wieder zu einem Kampf gegen Metal Gear, wo sich Gray Fox opfert um Snake den Sieg zu verschaffen. Auf dem Dach des zerstörten Roboters duellieren sich die beiden Zwillingsschlangen. Solid schafft es den Sieg für sich zu holen und flüchtet mit Meryl. Doch Liquid gibt nicht klein und will die beiden endgültig zur Strecke bringen, was er beinahe schafft, aber leider macht ihm Foxdie ein Strich durch die Rechnung und er stirbt. Nach dem Zwischenfall auf Shadow Moses Island gründetet Solid Snake zusammen mit einem Ingenieur, den er auf Shadow Moses kennenlernte, Hal Emmerich, die Anti-Metal Gear-Einheit „Philanthropy“. Sie setzten sich zum Ziel, alle Metal Gears zu zerstören. Tanker Zwischenfall 2007 führten Solid und Hal Emmerich gemeinsam eine Operation auf dem Tanker „Discovery“ durch, bei dem sie herausfinden wollten, ob die U.S. Marine einen neuen Metal Gear gebaut haben, um es an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen Doch bereits kurz nachdem eintreffen Solids auf dem Schiff trafen russische Soldaten, die der privaten Militärorganisation von Sergej Gurlukovich angehörten, ebenfalls auf dem Schiff ein und kaperten es, ohne das die Soldaten im Inneren etwas davon mitbekamen. Gurlukovich erklärtes Ziel war es, Russland wieder zu Größe und Macht zu verhelfen, indem er den neuen Metal Gear stehlen würde. Solid versuchte trotzdem, seine Mission zu erfüllen und schaffte es auch, Otacon die erforderlichen Bilder zu machen und zu schicken. Kurz darauf taucht allerdings Revolver Ocelot wieder auf, und begann einen Verrat an Gurlukovich. Er will den neuen Metal Gear - Ray den Patriots zurückbringen und beginnt seinen eigenen Plan umzusetzten, indem er Gurlukovich tötet und das Schiff mit Sprengstoffen zum Sinken bringt. Bevor Snake Ocelot aufhalten will,übernimmt der Geist des toten Liquid Snake den Körpers über den Revolverschurken. ( Ocelot verlor auf Shadow Moses seinen rechten Unterarm durch den Cyborg Ninja. Der Arm des toten Liquids wurde ihm in Lyon angenäht. Dadurch gewinnt Liquid nach und nach die Kontrolle über Ocelot, vermutlich durch die Nanomaschinen die ihm implantiert wurden). Das Schiff geht unter und Snake wird für tot erklärt. In der Zwischenzeit entkommt Ocelot mit RAY. Big Shell Zwischenfall Während MGS 2 ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es sich bei dem Anführer der Terroristen nicht um Snake handelt. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Snake als "Pliskin" - und Mitglied einer Antiterroreinheit - verkleidet in die Big Shell-Reinigungsanlage eindringen konnte. Während der Mission arbeitet er eng mit "Raiden" zusammen, der nicht um die wahre Identität Snakes weiß. "Solid Snake" und "Raiden" kämpfen sich am Ende der Mission durch eine Vielzahl an feindlichen Spezialeinheiten, jedoch muss sich "Solid Snake" anschließend der im Grunde unbesiegbaren "Fortune" geschlagen geben, die ihn in Handschellen Solidus vorführt. Nachdem die Lage eskaliert und "Fortune" von Ocelot getötet wird, ergreift "Liquid Snake" wieder Besitz von Ocelot und flieht mit dem Metal Gear, um die "Patriots" aufzusuchen. "Solid Snake", der sich aus den Handschellen befreien konnte, schafft es gerade noch von den Metal Gear aufzuspringen und verschwindet. Im Abspann von MGS 2 trifft er auf den verwirrten "Raiden" und zeigt die Diskette mit der gebannten Liste der Patriots. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass alle Personen auf der Diskette bereits seit 100 Jahren tot sind.Und dass es eine Liste der früheren Philosophen ist. Guns of the Patriots Zwischenfall Wir schreiben das Jahr 2014. Snake ist sichtlich gealtert, aufgrund eines Gendefektes. Die Telomere wurden absichtlich bei ihm verändert, damit der Samen von Big Boss nicht in den Händen dritter fallen würde, deshalb die niedrige Lebenszeit. Nachdem "Old Snake" ein letztes Mal in den Krieg zieht und die Patriots mitsamt Liquid Ocelot besiegt, entfernt er sich allein am Friedhof um sich sein Leben zu nehmen, weil er sich aufgrund des mutierten Foxdies in seinen Körpers für eine Bedrohung hält. Doch dieser wird vom totgeglaubten Big Boss aufgehalten es nicht zu tun. Im Sterben bittet Big Boss, Snake das Kämpfen sein zu lassen und das halbe Jahr das ihm noch bleibt zu nutzen als normaler Mensch zu leben. Am Ende von Metal Gear Solid 4 hört Snake mit dem Rauchen auf und bleibt mit Otacon und Sunny zusammen. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In diesem Nintendo-Spiel ist Snake ein freispielbarer Kämpfer im Multiplayer-Modus und einer der Helden des Abenteuer-Modus. In letzterem hält er sich anfangs im Schlachtschiff Halberd versteckt, bis er dort von Meta Knight und Lucario entdeckt wird. Zusammen mit diesen neuen Verbündeten rettet Snake die Prinzessinnen Peach und Zelda und hilft Meta Knight dann, die Kontrolle über das Schiff zurückzuerlangen. Sonstiges * In MGS4 redet Snake oft von: "War has changed..." * Liquid Ocelot verbrannte die linke Gesichtshälfte von Solid Snake in Osteuropa. * Solid Snake ist Raucher.Er hört allerdings am Ende des 4ten Teils auf als Otacon ihm seine Zigaretten geben will, dar er meint es würde ihn irgendwann umbringen. * Sein Spruch "I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. I'm just an old killer" wird mehrere Male im MGS4 erwähnt. * Otacon ist sein Informant und sein NEUER bester Freund. *Raiden alias Jack ist sein stärkster Verbündeter. Eine Freundschaft ist nicht belegt, doch das ist zu vemuten. *Solid Snakes Haare waren für MGS1 ursprünglich in Blond gedacht. In den Briefing-Dateien des Spiels ist dies, augenscheinlich, auch der Fall - dies lag aber lediglich an jenem Filter, der in der Sequenz eingesetzt wurde. Widerlegt, er änderte seine Haarfarbe nie, schnitt sie lediglich ab. Seit seinem ersten Auftritt in MG1 galt die braune Haarfarbe als offiziell. *Snakes Bandana ist von Robert De Niros Rolle als Michael Vronsky im Anti-Kriegsfilm " Die durch die Hölle gehen" von Michael Cimino insperiert. Dieser trug im Film ebenfalls ein Stirnband. *Snake ist benannt nach Snake Plisskin den Protagonisten des Films " Die Klapperschlange". Dies wird in MGS2 aufgegriffen. * Rosemary wurde nach Hideo Kojimas Wünschen dargestellt, da er in jungen Jahren sich so eine Traumfrau gewünscht hat. * David Vogtmann spielt Solid Snake. Er sieht fast 1:1 wie die Spielfigur aus und wird für Shootings gebucht. en:Solid Snake es:Solid Snake Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Supportcharaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Kategorie:Metal Gear 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4